iPod Madness
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: ONESHOT. In the Slytherin Dorms there is an IPod. Harry Potter's to be exact. Draco Falls in love with Katy Perry and Blaise falls on Harry. Again. What happens to two pureblood's when they find a new toy? Find out lol. Slight slash if you can see! REVIEW


_Yea. I love writing these the most :) And i hope everyone enjoys reading them the most! _

_Here's a little insight into the Slytherin dorms one day :D_

_**Pairings: Harry/**** (Can be either to be honest!)**_

**_Year: Sixth year ;) cause that's the best!_**

Harry Potter was known for bringing Muggle contraptions into the Slytherin dorms, but they never expected for him to bring in something so…so fantabulous. (A/N I lurve that word XD)

It had all begun one day after the winter holidays when our lightning scarred wizard was doing some Charms homework. He had what looked like two identical white snakes in his ears and a white match box like thing in his lap. Harry was swinging back and forth to an invisible hum that was surrounding the boy. A low hum could also be heard. It was very strange to the purebloods, to say in the very least.

"Harry! I need some help on-" A blonde stranger walked in. His hair was short compared to the Boy-who-was-not-the-boy-who-lived-but-had-an-awesome-scar-anyway. Wow. Long name there, Harry. He let out a strangled gasp and leaped at the 'white snakes' and ripped them from his ears. "Aha! I have saved you from this…thing!" Draco Malfoy crowed triumphantly.

Harry was frozen. His shoulders began to shake. A sound escaped his chapped lips. Draco Malfoy was ready for whatever the consequences were to be had, but he sure as hell would whine like the spoiled teen he was.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Harry rolled off his chair seeing as how his body could not take the laughter that was reverberating throughout his body. "Y-you thought those were attacking me?" he paused a moment in his speech to give another hearty laugh.

By now our blonde pureblood's cheeks were stained a bright red in embarrassment at his best friend's laughter. Not knowing what it was in the first place, Draco tossed the white 'things' back at Harry. "What are those things?" he asked.

"Here," Harry was smiling cheekily, "put them on and find out." He slipped the ear buds in his ears and Draco fell back. Against the bed, thankfully. (A/N Sorry Malfoy haters I love him too much lol.)

"Wh-what is this…it's so…" he didn't finish his sentence. Draco's eyes were wide open in surprise. "These are Muggle bud ears, aren't they?"

"Ear buds, yes." Harry took his IPod and changed the song to Katy Perry's California Gurls. "Do you like this-" he stopped short at the sight of Draco singing it aloud and forced his hand to cover his mouth to stop laughing at the sight. Yea, he definitely liked it.

A dark haired wizard walked in. Looked first at Harry and then at the singing Draco on the bed. "Me next, Harry my dearest!" Blaise Zabini accosted out poor shaggy haired wizard and tackled him to the floor in a futile attempt to take the IPod from him.

"Blaise! Ok! You can be next, just don't break my IPod!"

"Get off him you vile git!" Looks like the Katy Perry song stopped too soon.

"Try me you blonde…spawn of a Death Eater!"

A melodramatic gasp. "How dare you? You…you blind Seer!"

"I can see very well thank you very much! You're the one who's blind!"

Harry Potter sighed and picked up the discarded ear buds and went back to sit at his seat to finish his homework. He would get and IHome when he had enough money. Just for Draco. And for Blaise he would get an IPillow so he wouldn't have to leave his bed when he had a vision.

But they had to buy their own IPods and music. Harry Potter truly was evil.

REVIEW MY READERS OR I SHALL KEEP HARRY POTTER CAPTIVE! AND BLAISE ZABINI WILL KEEP WATCH OF HIM CAUSE IM THAT EVIL OF A YAOI FANGIRL!

Harry: I hate you...

Draco: *Is speechless at the thought of Blaise and Harry being alone without his suprevision...*

Blaise: *is smiling 'Innocently'* I've been waiting for this day! Thanks Emmy!

Me: No prob Blaisey ;) You always were my favourite!

Draco: Heyyy! I resent that!

Me: Too bad love! REVIEW PLEASEZZZZZZZ!


End file.
